


Communication Is Key

by idiotwithacatpen



Category: RWBY
Genre: I decided to do lucky charms week at 2am, I once again make poor life decisions, I'll fix the tags as I go dskfljhk, M/M, a lot of birb shenanigans, based off of that tumblr prompt if you know what I mean, copious amounts of crow!qrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwithacatpen/pseuds/idiotwithacatpen
Summary: After years of being hounded by many would-be suitors, Qrow offers them a challenge. If and only if someone manages to open his front door with the key around his pet crow's neck, he'll give them a shot. Many try to hunt it down through various methods, whether by relying on their speed or wits or both, but none succeed. No one seems to consider gaining the bird's trust, and certainly no one realizes they've never seen Qrow and his pet in the same place.Clover returns to Vale on vacation and reunites with his old friends— but he also manages to befriend a certain red-eyed crow.Written (or at least started) for lucky charms week, because I have no self control.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Team STRQ, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 63





	Communication Is Key

Clover leans back and lets himself relax, listening to the sound of waves lapping at his legs. Beside him, Qrow does the same, his eyes drifting towards the sparkling horizon. Although he doesn’t know what’s captured Qrow’s attention, Clover is glad that he can’t see what— or rather, who— has managed to capture his.

Qrow looks utterly at peace as he stares across the ocean, eyes glimmering in the light that the waves reflect. His dark brows furrow as he raises a hand to shade his eyes, still focused on the horizon. A faint smile tugs at his lips, one that mirrors Clover’s. For a brief moment, Clover considers reaching for Qrow’s hand.

After a few seconds of near-silence only broken by the splashes of the water hitting the rocks they sit on, Clover forces himself to tear his gaze away. He’d rather jump into the ocean, still cold despite the summer’s warmth, than let Qrow catch him. They’ve been friends for a long time, and while a part of Clover might want something more, it’s not quite possible considering the letter burning a hole in his bag.

Ever since he’d gotten that letter, Clover had known that he would have to tell Qrow. The truth hangs over him like a black cloud, and despite Clover wishing that his luck would turn their conversations in just the right direction, he never seems to be able to find the right opportunity.

_Dear Clover, it is my distinct honor to offer you admission to Atlas Academy._

He’d gotten it before the Beacon letter, and by then, he’d nearly made up his mind anyway. He’s always wanted to see Atlas in all of its glory, and that had seemed like his chance. Even here in Vale, Atlas’s technology and beauty is well-known. To see that, he’d take on anything— even _sleeves._ It’s an easy decision.

That was what he had thought at first before he remembered Qrow and felt instantly guilty for considering it. Could he really leave his best friend behind? Eventually, though, he’d been convinced that he could.

“Did you get your letter yet?” Qrow’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “They usually get sent out around this time, right?”

Clover hesitates before speaking, knowing it might be now or never. “Yeah, I did,” he begins, feeling a pang of regret when he sees Qrow’s smile grow. _It’s worth it,_ he reminds himself firmly. Still, for a moment, he lets himself imagine going to Beacon, fighting alongside Team STRQ. It’s too late for that to happen now. “But I’m not going to Beacon.”

Qrow pushes himself so that he sits upright, spinning to gape at Clover. “You’re not?”

“I’m going to Atlas,” Clover admits, gauging Qrow’s reaction. Equal parts of surprise and horror flicker across his face, but both are gone by the time he speaks.

“Oh,” Qrow says. Clover waits for him to continue, but it takes several seconds for him to find the words. “I didn’t even know you applied.”

“It was pretty last-minute. I didn’t really think I’d get in.” Watching a small frown appear on Qrow’s face, Clover asks, “Are you… are you okay?”

The frown disappears in an instant, replaced by a strained smile. “Sorry,” Qrow says. “I’m happy for you, I promise. You’ve always wanted to see Atlas, after all.”

“It isn’t really that far away.”

“It’s so far that the communication towers barely work,” Qrow reminds him. 

“I’ll send you letters, then.” Clover lets out a slow breath. “We’ll still be able to talk, and even if we don’t see each other face to face, that’s what matters, right? It’ll be okay.”

Qrow nods. “All right.” He slides back on the rocks, pulling his legs out of the water. This time, Clover’s only tempted to stare. “When do you leave?”

“The airship’s supposed to come Monday evening,” Clover replies. 

“Yet another reason to hate Mondays,” Qrow grumbles. A second later, he stiffens. “It’s Friday, isn’t it? You’re leaving in _three days?_ ”

“I should’ve told you earlier, I know—”

“Yeah, you probably should’ve,” Qrow interrupts him as he stands up. He grins as he continues, “Three days isn’t enough time to figure out your send-off party, you know.”

“Send-off party? Don’t you all have class?”

Qrow shakes his head. “It’s just orientation for the first-years. As much as I’d hate to miss watching them get thrown off a cliff, I’d hate missing your airship more.”

Clover smiles at him as he picks up Kingfisher. “Thanks, Qrow.”

Returning the smile with only a hint of embarrassment, Qrow glances behind them. Clover follows his gaze to find Summer waving to him. “My team doesn’t know yet, do they?”

“I wanted to tell you first.”

The wind carries Summer’s voice to them. “Qrow, we have to go!”

Reluctantly, Qrow gives Clover a somewhat awkward wave. “I’ll see you soon,” he says, turning and taking off toward Summer. Clover watches him go, a sinking feeling in his chest. Telling Qrow the news makes his impending departure feel even more real than it did before.

Despite how much he wants to see Atlas, he’s still not sure how he’ll be able to leave so many people behind, especially not Qrow. They knew they would have to split up eventually, but they at least thought Clover would be going to Beacon. If he’d just stayed here, he would have a few more years with Qrow.

Now he has three days.

Clover glances at the ocean one more time before he follows Qrow’s path across the rocks, ready to go home. _I’ll make them count._

-

The sun hangs low in the sky as it lazily makes its way down to the horizon, casting an orange glow on the clouds. Clover watches the gleaming speck of white soar towards them at a surprising speed, finishing his last cookie while he waits.

“I’m assuming that’s your airship?” Qrow sits down next to him, another of Summer’s cookies in his hand. “Should we start heading to the hill?”’

“Probably,” Clover sighs, eyeing the airship. “Or we could just wait a _little_ bit longer.”

Summer slides onto the bench across from them, pushing a paper bag across the table. “For the flight,” she explains as Clover opens it to see the cookies inside. “And maybe, just maybe, if you learn self control, they’ll last you a little longer.”

“I wouldn’t eat all of those on the flight if I were you,” Tai warns, sitting next to Summer. “You might get airsick, and even if you don’t, you’ll crash worse than Raven when she put frosting on a cinnamon sugar bagel.”

“That was a horrible day,” Qrow smirks, ignoring Raven’s glare. “You had, what, three meltdowns?”

“Four,” Raven corrects him. “But half of those were your fault. Those were perfectly good strawberries you wasted, I’ll have you know.”

Clover frowns. “Do I want to know what you’re talking about?”

“Probably not,” Tai says. “Just—” he pulls an entire box of crackers from seemingly nowhere and passes it to him— “don’t eat too many cookies, okay? Oh, and not too many of these either. Don’t skip breakfast, don’t forget to—”

Summer elbows him. “I think he already knows, Tai. He’s not a child.”

“Technically, he is,” Tai says. “You’re seventeen, right?”

Before Clover can respond, Summer rolls her eyes and speaks again. “Well, he’s definitely not our son, so leave him alone.”

Tai opens his mouth to argue, but Raven interrupts him this time. “Of course he’s not your son. He’s already my brother-in-law.” She snickers into her coffee (which is more cream and sugar than actual coffee) while she waits for them to process her words.

Clover understands first and turns away from Qrow, feeling a flush creeping up his neck. Summer raises an eyebrow, and Tai just shakes his head.

Qrow chooses to gloss right over Raven’s words as he says, “We really should start walking now, you know.” Without waiting for anyone to respond, he stands up and turns towards the hill where the airship is supposed to land.

The walk to the hill is relatively silent as Clover leads the way to the top, the airship growing nearer. As they make it onto the less steep ground, the airship flies lower, almost ready to land.

Summer glances around the hill. “Weren’t your parents supposed to come?”

“They said goodbye before I came here,” Clover replies. “Something about not wanting to crash the party.”

Nodding, Summer stops walking slightly in front of him. “Then… I guess it’s time to say goodbye?” She spins on her heel and hugs Clover with so much strength that he gasps for air. “Hopefully, I’ll get to kick your ass in the Vytal Festival,” Summer says as she finally lets him breathe. 

“Not a chance,” Clover responds once he finishes gasping for breath. “I have luck on my side, you know.”

“And I have actual skill,” Summer mutters, but she steps back to give Tai room.

“You took your crackers, right?” Tai asks as he hugs Clover even tighter than Summer. “If you left them on the table, I have another box with me.”

“I have them,” Clover laughs with the last of his air, leaving out the fact that there’s a good chance they’ve already been crushed in his backpack. Mercifully, Tai lets him go much faster than Summer. “Thanks, Tai.”

Raven hugs him next, and if Clover thought that the last two members of Team STRQ had tight hugs, he doesn’t anymore. Her hug is almost reluctant at first, and just as he assumes that she isn’t going to crush him, she squeezes so hard he can see his Aura flicker. “I still wouldn’t mind stabbing you,” she hisses, only half joking.

“I know,” Clover says a good five seconds after she lets him go.

“Good,” Raven says, stepping away to let Qrow take her place.

After having his ribs crushed by the rest of Team STRQ, Qrow’s gentle embrace is a relief despite the butterflies rising in his stomach at the contact. Clover leans into the hug with all the weight he dares, wishing that he could stay in this single moment forever.

“I’m going to miss you, lucky charm,” Qrow murmurs.

The nickname makes Clover smile, if only for a heartbeat. When he finally lets go of Qrow, he remembers the pin. He sticks his hand in his pocket, feeling the cold metal under his fingers.

“Speaking of lucky charms…” Clover holds out the pin fashioned from the same metal as Kingfisher. It’s slightly deformed and tarnished, but he made it himself along with Kingfisher and has no intention of throwing it away. Pressing it into Qrow’s hand, he says, “I thought you should have this. So you have something lucky even when I’m away.”

Qrow struggles for words for a moment. “Are you sure? Isn’t this… you know, important to you?”

Clover nods. “That’s why I want you to have it.”

Slowly, Qrow’s fingers wrap around the silver and green pin. He moves to tuck it into his pocket, but in the end, he stops and pins it over his heart instead. “Thank you.”

Unable to do anything but nod again, Clover stares at Qrow for a long second before turning to the airship, making its final descent onto the top of the hill. He looks back to Qrow and the rest of Team STRQ behind him, ready to say one more goodbye.

“Wait,” Qrow blurts, seeing the finality in Clover’s expression. He steps forward, reaching for his necklace. It takes a moment of struggling before he manages to unclasp it. “It’s not as great as yours, but…”

Clover takes the necklace, raising it to his neck to try to clasp it himself. Unfortunately, he’s had far less practice than Qrow. After the fifth unsuccessful attempt, his fingers are too slippery to try again. Sighing, he gives Qrow a hopeful look.

Although he shakes his head, Qrow smiles as he reaches around Clover’s neck and clasps the cross necklace with deft fingers. Clover suppresses a shiver at the feather-light touch of Qrow’s fingers on his neck before Qrow lets the necklace go.

Stepping away again, Qrow studies the necklace. “It looks good on you,” he finally says.

Heat rising to his cheeks, Clover stammers, “Thanks. For— for everything.”

“You say that like we’re never going to see each other again,” Qrow snorts, putting his hand in his pockets. He still wears a smile on his face, but a hint of sadness has entered his expression. “I’ll see you soon.”

“It’s just four years,” Clover says.

“Yeah, unless you join the army of bootlickers,” Qrow teases. There’s something somber about his tone as he adds, “Then it’s forever.”

“It won’t be forever.”

Qrow’s eyes slide up to meet his. “You promise?”

“Promise.”

Qrow moves quickly, wrapping his arms around Clover, tighter this time. Clover stiffens in surprise, his arms raised uselessly. Eventually, he returns the hug, enjoying the feeling of being close to Qrow.

After what he wishes was eternity, Qrow starts to lean away. Clover relaxes his arms, ready to allow Qrow to break free of him. He pauses when he sees how close Qrow’s face is to his, suddenly acutely aware that it wouldn’t take much effort at all to lean forward and kiss him. Time seems to slow down as he waits for Qrow to step away— but he doesn’t. He just stares back at him with wide red eyes.

“All right, get a room or hurry up!” Raven’s shout snaps them out of their reverie. “The ship’s landing now.”

Clover swallows as he and Qrow step away from each other. _It wouldn’t be a good way to say goodbye anyway,_ he thinks to himself.

“I guess you should go,” Qrow sighs. 

A gust of wind ruffles Clover’s hair as the airship finally lands, sending grass and leaves flying. He glances at the ship before he looks back to Qrow and his teammates. “Bye, guys.”

“Don’t forget to write!” Summer says.

“Don’t forget not to eat all those cookies,” Tai reminds him.

Raven says nothing, only giving him a short wave. He knows her well enough to know that that’s a pretty large gesture coming from her.

“Clover.”

Turning back to Qrow, Clover’s lips start to form his goodbye, only to stop short when he feels Qrow’s breath on his cheek. Clover freezes, his mind short-circuiting as Qrow presses his lips to his cheek. The kiss is short and fleeting, but Clover swears he can feel it lingering there as Qrow takes a step back, looking more than a little embarrassed. 

“Good luck,” Qrow smirks.

Clover can’t help but smile— that is, until he sees Raven drawing a line across her throat behind her brother. Even then, he can only give her an apologetic shrug, a grin still on his face.

“Thanks,” Clover breathes at last. He straightens his backpack. “I’ll see you all soon.”

He spins and starts walking across the hill to the airship, looking back several times despite his best efforts. All four members of Team STRQ wave as the doors shut and the airship takes off.

Clover waves back until Team STRQ disappears entirely from view, and even then, he looks out the window at Vale, at his home. One hand drifts up to touch his cheek as he stares almost dreamily out the window, eyes suspiciously wet. He can still feel his skin tingling where Qrow kissed him, and he wonders briefly if he’ll always be able to.

A girl across from him clears her throat, leaning over and extending her hand. “Harriet.”

“Clover,” he says, shaking her hand. Her grip is surprisingly strong— or it would be surprising if he hadn’t met Summer and Raven. Once she lets go, he finally slips his backpack off his shoulders and into the seat beside him.

Harriet doesn’t say anything else, instead choosing to lean back and put her hands behind her head. She stares right past him out the window, and they fall into an extremely awkward silence.

Once he’s sure Harriet doesn’t plan to do anything, Clover clears his throat and opens his bag. “Want a cookie?”

-

_Dear Qrow,_

_Apparently, in Atlas, they don’t launch you off a cliff for initiation. It’s almost a shame. I spent all that time working on a landing strategy for nothing— can you believe it? At least our lockers fly like yours. Harriet and May race them all the time. I’m surprised we’re all still alive._

_Oh, by the way, “we” is Team CHRM, and I’m sure you can guess what that stands for. I’m not fully convinced that they didn’t do that on purpose…_

Qrow sighs, dropping the letter into the pile of the others. He remembers every word that comes next anyway. Of course Clover’s team leader. And the leader of Team CHRM, no less.

It’s been almost four months since Clover’s last letter. When they had first started writing to each other, letters had been delivered and sent so quickly that Qrow had dedicated half of his filing cabinet to them. But now…

Sending a glance to the half-formed sentence on his paper, Qrow shakes his head and swipes it off his desk. It misses the trash can, but for now, he can’t be bothered to care.

“Qrow?”

Turning in his chair, Qrow finds Summer standing in front of him, holding two mugs of steaming black coffee. She passes one to him, only speaking when he’s taking a sip. “Did you get a letter?”

“No,” Qrow mutters. “It’s just the old ones.”

Summer nods, a small frown on her face. She’s been waiting for the next letter with him, after all. “There’s gotta be something going on, right? Clover wouldn’t stop writing to us—” she wiggles her eyebrows— “and especially not you. Maybe his letter just… well, maybe it got flown through an area with a lot of Grimm. I’m sure he’ll send another once he realizes.”

“Maybe.”

“Qrow, come on. No mail’s going to come this late, and besides, you should start on your presentation before three.” Summer sits down in her chair, resting her feet on the desk. “Not to mention I heard that at least one of the girls on Team BLZE is planning on asking you out tomorrow, and, well… you know how they get when they’re mad.”

Qrow shudders, setting his mug down. “Fine. I’ll start in… fifteen minutes.”

“Don’t stay up too late,” Summer warns. “Actually, if you’re drinking that coffee, I’m assuming it’s another all-nighter for us.”

He answers her with a nod and nudges his bag of books just slightly closer to his desk. He _did_ say fifteen minutes, after all. If he starts now, he can finish one of their combat class replays in the meantime.

Summer must catch his sullen expression, because she whispers, “He said it wouldn’t be forever, remember? He’ll write soon enough.”

“...Right.” Qrow turns away, pulling out his Scroll. One hand reaches for the shining pin attached to his shirt, one that he’s kept spotless for months. Qrow glances towards the stack of letters, letting out another sigh. 

_I want to believe her, but honestly, something tells me he won’t write again._

He doesn’t know it yet, but he’s right.

-

“I’m really sorry, Qrow,” Summer says as she leans on her glaive. “I wanted to bring you along, but Ozpin said we couldn’t risk… you know.”

“I get it,” Qrow shrugs as nonchalantly as he can. “Just come back soon, okay? I don’t really feel like dealing with the people here alone.”

Raven shakes her head as she checks her sword. “I’ll never understand what they see in you.”

“Yeah, that’s because they don’t see anything in him,” Tai snorts. “It’s just his face.”

Qrow grins. “Can you blame them?”

Rolling her eyes so dramatically that she looks like she’s about to collapse, Raven spins and starts to leave. “Let’s get a move on. This mission isn’t going to wait for us.”

As Summer skips out the gate after her, she waves goodbye to Qrow. He returns her smile until they’re all out of sight.

Turning back towards the house, Qrow wastes no time in going back inside. Once the door is closed and locked behind him, he sits down at the kitchen table. There’s so much room around the table, seeing as Tai bought one with a family in mind, but there’s no one to share it with.

For a moment, Qrow lets himself imagine having someone with him when his team leaves on missions. This is the fifth time in a row they’ve had to leave him behind, explaining that it was just too risky with his Semblance. He’s starting to get bored of beating games on single-player mode. 

It’s been years since he didn’t have to worry about what his Semblance did to people, not with… teal eyes flash in his mind, along with a grin that might have been a little too handsome for his own good. Qrow still remembers the feeling of pressing his lips to Clover’s cheek, but it feels like a lifetime ago all the same.

Munching on a few of Summer’s cookies, Qrow leans back in the chair and shuts his eyes. It’s too early to sleep, but he doesn’t exactly have many options.

Forget that part about being too early to sleep— the next time Qrow’s eyes open, it’s the middle of the night. Stumbling across the kitchen to turn on the lights, Qrow makes it to the window just in time to see something bright streak through the sky.

_A shooting star?_

If Summer were here, she’d tell him to make a wish. Qrow almost ignores it. Almost.

What to wish for… Qrow’s eyes drift down to the pin on his collar. _I wish he would come back,_ he thinks on instinct. The second the thought crosses his mind, he frowns. 

_Clover’s not coming back._

_But if he did…_

_He loves Atlas. You know that much._

_It can’t hurt to just say it out loud, right? There’s no one else around._

Qrow takes a deep breath. “I wish… I wish Clover would come back.”

Unsurprisingly, the star is long gone. Rolling his eyes at his own actions, Qrow reaches for a glass of water. Wishes don’t tend to come true, especially not for him. Why should this one be any different?

Unbeknownst to him, far away in Atlas, another Huntsman crouches by the window, staring up at similar stars. His gloved hand reaches for the cross dangling from his neck, and although he misses the shooting star, he can’t shake the feeling that there’s something important he should be doing.

Maybe it's time for him to take a vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't be able to keep up with lucky charms week this time around, but I'm definitely going to try.  
> The only place I could find the prompt was here: https://nemomo.tumblr.com/post/616492162600845312/lullychi-everyone-whos-been-talking-to-me-knows
> 
> yes this was a horrible idea, no I don't have the braincells to care
> 
> anyway birb by my friend satsmio kjhdsgkh  
> 


End file.
